deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ike vs Guts/@comment-25156739-20150617213635
First of all, Very well written! buttttttttttttttttttttt a few things off. While Ike is one of my favorite FE characters and from one of my favortie games... Guts realsitcly should have taken this. Now this is more of my fault then anything but still. Wiz: Guts is a MONSTER in a fight and he could easily take down anyone it his way, but it's different with Ike. Ike is a much smaller, less physically intimidating opponent to Guts and is much different from what he'd be used to Wellllll,not exactly. Guts is a master duelist, Hell in the first arc he is the talk of the town because how good he is with the sword. Serpico, the best 1 on 1 fighter in his army and later gut's right hand man. Was dueled to a Tee by him Gritthith, who is the leader of the hawks and considered one of the most feared hunters out there was one shotted. And lets not forget the time he took on 100 men by himself. He also casually took on 7 knights by himself as a teenager So guts Is skilled in fighting other knights. ikes best skill feat was lasting a long time while training with his partners. He out lasted them by alot. I re played the game about a year ago and thats the best feat I can remeber. 'Wiz: We did! Because Guts only activates his Berserker Armor when the opponent has proven he can outlast him at base form. And since Ike is human he'd be ultra susceptible to being Underestimated. ' Not exactly true either. You know how the armor looks like a wolf in a way? Well thats because it can sense how powerful a foe is and when to put it on or not. The armor will auto maticly turn on if a foe is powerful Much like he did to the serpent kinght who is a human 'Wiz: Yes that is true, but Greath Aether is not an explosion. It is a Divine Blade built for slashing and stabbing etc. Guts has indeed survived getting a limb chopped off, but never multiple different limbs at once. ' Guts getting stabbed through the mouth In base form got the hit by 1000 punches by a guy who broke half a boat in half with one. As a teenager had his ribs broken Now for the berserker armor. It allows the user to surpass their subconscious limits at the cost of their own life The user does not feel any pain (Guts had three broken ribs) and this happened but he was still able to fight It reinforced his limbs when they were damaged and turned them back the correct way when they were broken backwards 'Wiz: The arm canon could be countered by the Urvan, given it's vast size. But it was extremely weakened, which is why Guts shattered it on the next strike. ' Well the canon arm did get crushed like this Then lifted the dude with his arm Then threw him off the edge His canon also blasted through one of the strongest armors in the series Like I said the fight was well written. The out come needs some improving though. Ike was best feat was city block from what I can remeber. He is one of the weaker FE protags.